Sala Doltrake
Sala Doltrake (サラ＝ドルトレイク Sara = Dorutoreiku) is the community leader of Horn and acting leader of the Greif Allaince. Formerly of Salamandra, Sala ran away from home ten years ago and helped restore Underwood from the Demon Lord attacks. Appearance Sala is a beautiful young woman with bronze skin. Her appearance is described as a woman with long, red hair wearing a simple and scant outfit that would allow others to mistake her for a dancer. Nestled under her bangs is a headband that covers her forehead and slightly pushes her bangs up. Atop her head, above the set of determined eyes, there was a set of dragon horns that were parallel to her eyes. If there were a need to measure her power as a Lesser Dragon, it would be easily understood with just a look at those horns. By the end of Volume 4 however, her right horn is broken off. Personality Sala is a very dedicated and diligent women with high vision. Her strong sense of justice and her own beliefs caused her to runaway from her father's community after learning of the dealings he had done. While staying with Underwood she developed a sense of Loyalty to the communities of the South Side as they took her in. She spent the last ten years helping to rebuild Underwood back to it's former glory, perhaps even greater than before. Sala is the type that knows her shortcomings and her limits, citing that people like Shiryoasha and Izayoi are far better than her when it comes to solving games. Sala speaks with polite words when addressing others, regardless if they are her enemies or friends. Relationships Kouryuu - Sala and Kouryuu seem to have a rather close and long relationship as he has the habit of calling her Sala-chan, much to her embarrassment. She was helped by him to formulate a plan to compete with Griffith for the title of Master. Porol Gundark - Porol is a fellow representative and leader of a community, though the two are hinted to have a deeper relationship given Porol calls her Sala Onee-san. Porol believed Sala was the better choice of being the leader of Greif Alliance despite her current state of power, showing his trust in Sala as a moral leader. Garol Gundark - Garol and Sala have a good friendship as Garol is both the strategist and treasurer of the Greif Alliance. Sala is fond of Garol and respects his advice. Griffith Greif - Her fellow representative during Alliance meetings of all the sub Community leaders. But also a rival candidate for the position of South Side Master. He was easily provoked by her to accept her challenge; if he defeated the Names during the Festival's main event, then he would be the leader of Greif. The two do not get along as both have different beliefs and ideologies. Kirino - One of the many children of Underwood and the one Sala appointed to be the attendant for the festival. Jin Russell - Sala and Jin hinted at having met one another in the past before the Names had their name stripped. Kasukabe Yō - A friend from the Names that Sala befriended during the Harvest Festival. Sala finds Yo interesting due to the comment about her horns and for helping her to become a Master. Kudou Asuka - Sala gave Asuka Hand of Ruby, Hand of Amber so that she would have an edge in fighting the dragon monsters that appeared from the dragon. Sala respected Asuka's desire and passion to fight and aid her comrades, so much so the lesser dragon willingly broke off one of her horns and infused it with Deen. With that horn Deen was able to fight and hold off the Dragon. And hence Asuka felt troubled when she heard that the lost of one horn might cause Sala to lose all her current positions in the Alliance. Black Rabbit - Sala and Black Rabbit met for the first time during the Harvest Festival. Both respect each others positions and behave in a professional manner around each other. Sakamaki Izayoi - She didn't directly communicate with him much but she had seen all his nonsensical actions: Random throwing of water over people's heads just to cool the situation and drenching her, throwing Titans from just 500 meters away to her doorstep, etc. To the point where she understood for a fact that the Names were a super nonsensically strong Community. Coppelia - Sala truly wanted to save Coppelia, but after learning of how she was used to summon 'End Emptiness', Sala was also one of those who believed it would be best to seal her away along with the of Decadence. When Izayoi provided a chance to save Coppelia, Sala lept at the chance. Now Coppelia is part of the Greif Allaince and serves under Sala. Background Ten years ago, she ran from home for some unknown reasons and was taken in by Draco Greif Alliance of the South where she put her skills to good use and helped in the rebuilding of the battle torn South Side. Years later, she was appointed leader of Horn and representative of the Draco Greif Alliance when Draco Greif himself fell ill. Plot Volume 3 Sala introduces herself to the Name and Will-o-Wisp communities and has them relocate to a VIP where she could discuss with them. She explained about the Greif Alliance as well as the Harvest Festival and the meaning behind it. Sala was a bit taken aback about Jin's accusation regarding techniques used in the North being used in the South, but when it was learned that same technique was created by herself alone, Jin sighed in relief. While she understood Jin's feelings, she also held no personal feelings towards Jin's statement. Sala had reasons for bringing both groups there, but due to the revelation of a Black Rabbit Eating Plant she was unable to explain. As such she asked Jack and Ayesha to bring them to her later to discuss the true reason why Sala asked the Names to the festival. Later that night, Underwood was attacked by the remnants of the Demon Lord army from 10 years ago. The titans drove the community into a corner but they were able to survive thanks to the efforts of the Names and Faceless. Due to the attack, Sala called for Black Rabbit, Jin, Ayesha and Jack to meet with her. Sala goes itno detail that the Titans were the remnants of a Demon Lord trying to get revenge for ten years ago. One of their objectives was to obtain the Eye of Baldor a gift that is stated to possess the ability to kill even Divine Spirits. Sala offers the eye to both the Names and Will-o-Wisp if they could help the alliance out. When called out about asking the Floor Master for help, Sala explains the true reason for the festival. The festival was a test by Shiroyasha to determine if Greif could be Masters. A month ago the Southern Master was killed by an unknown Master, and so Shiroyasha offered the position and a Gift to take on the Demon Lord's if the Alliance could get through the festival. The titans attack once more but Underwood and Names manage to push them back. The next day the Titans attack once more, but this time are accompanied by a Dragon and the Gift Game <>. Volume 4 Sala was forced to wait for information regarding the situation to reach her. When the news from the North Side arrived, Sala was dumbstruck to learned that neither Salamandra nor Shiroyasha would be able to help as both were assaulted by Demon Lords. Before Sala could join the battle, Black Rabbit appeared and declared she was going to activate her Master Authority to postpone the game. Just as she admitted this, a Titan was thrown into one of the windows. Black Rabbit told Sala that it was most likely one of her companions who threw the Titan, and Sala watched dumbstruck as Izayoi continued his incomprehensible assault. Just as Black Rabbit activated her authority as Master, the Dragon caused massive winds to pull all manner of beings into the sky. Sala was saved at the last second by Black Rabbit. Sala was awestruck and afraid of the power of the dragon. Once the winds died out, Sala and Black Rabbit ran to save their falling compatriots. Lily's Big Adventure Volume 5 Volume 10 Volume 11 Gifts and Abilities Fire Manipulation: Sala possesses great control over fire as she was able to utilize fire to create wings and even used flames to fight off the Titans and Dragon Mosnters. Gift Creation: Sala is stated to have created the Hand of Ruby, Hand of Sapphire that Asuka now utilizes, along with the jewels necessaryto activate the Gift. Creating Artificial Tektite: Stated to be a skill Sala herself created, Sala created both the Tektite statue of the leader of Salamandra and the green canals of Underwood. Trivia *Sala is the oldest of her siblings as Canaria made a remark 200 years ago of having Sala take over Salamandra due to the current leader's old age. *Sala's name is one part of the name for the community of Salamandra. *Sala is the creator of the Tektite exhibition of Salamandra's first community leader, Seikairyuuou and the green water canals of Underwood. Gallery Vifwhe.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 127.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 001a.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 151.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 325.jpg Volume10.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Floor Master Category:Draco Grief Category:One Horn Category:Salamandra